El amor traspasa el tiempo
by Popy16
Summary: Kagome tiene 8 años cuando viaja a la época antigua. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte. No diré nada sobre como Inuyasha protege a una inocente Kagome. No diré nada sobre como Kagome se hace cada vez más adicta a Inuyasha. No diré nada sobre como su relación evoluciona con los años. Y sobre todo, no diré ni una palabra sobre como la diferencia de edad los esta matando.
1. La perra traicionera del mal

Descargo de responsabilidad: La idea de esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de LadyBlackSwan21 y puedes encontrar su perfil en este link (que espero que fanfiction no borre): u / / ¡No olvides eliminar los espacios!

Puedes pasar por su perfil y mirar su historia que cuenta con dos capítulos, los cuales voy a modificar un poco y publicar, a su vez, voy a continuar con esta historia que amé y que necesito que tenga un desarrollo y un final.

He puesto en conocimiento de la autora que estoy utilizando su idea, puedes preguntarle a ella misma y confirmarlo.

Atte.: Popy16

* * *

 **El amor traspasa el tiempo.**

 _La perra traicionera del mal._

Kagome es una niña de 8 años común.

Su cabello negro es común. Sus ojos marrones son comunes.

Su energía entusiasta también es común para alguien de su edad.

Pero hay otras cosas que no son comunes y suceden en la vida de Kagome, como por ejemplo, no todas las familias tienen un templo en sus casas, y no todas las niñas tiene una curiosidad tan vibrante como la que tiene Kagome. Su abuelo suele decirle que eso le traerá problemas, Kagome solo se ríe porque ¿Cómo podría ser un problema tener mucha curiosidad? Su maestra, la señorita Betty, siempre dice que ser curiosos y observadores es algo bueno, porque así aprenderán mucho y serán inteligentes.

A Kagome le gusta mucho la señorita Betty, porque ella nunca la regaña cuando se pone en modo investigadora y hace muchas preguntas en clase. Su maestra solo le sonreirá y, luego de responder a todo, le dirá que ella es muy inteligente, porque sus preguntas son de gente inteligente.

Sin embrago, lo que realmente le da curiosidad a Kagome es el pozo que hay en el templo de su casa. Su mamá y su abuelo le tienen prohibido ir allí, dicen que si se cae en el pozo se podría golpear la cabeza o hacerse daño de alguna otra forma. Pero ella no tiene miedo. Y ella tiene un plan.

-¡Kagome! Cielo, ya me voy. –Dijo su madre mientras se ponía sus zapatos junto a la puerta.

-¿Tan pronto?

Su mamá sonrió y, cambiando de brazo al bebé en sus brazos, acarició el rostro de Kagome.

-Cariño, tengo que llevar a Souta a su revisión con el médico a las seis y ya son pasadas las cinco. Estaré en casa a las ocho cuando mucho. Pórtate bien con el abuelo, ¿si, cielo?

Kagome asintió.

-Sí, mamá. –Entonces se acercó y le dio un beso a ella y a su hermanito.

-Ven Kagome, vamos a merendar. - dijo su abuelo, extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

-Claro, abuelo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras Kagome comía las galletas que su madre había preparado con su ayuda ayer, y bebía un vaso de leche gigante, su abuelo le contó otra vez su historia favorita, la historia de la perla de Shikon.

-Así que… ¿Una sacerdotisa la cuidaba?- preguntó con la boca llena, aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta.

-Así es… y ella estaba enamorada de un Hanyou.

-¿Qué es un hanyou?

-Kagome, ¿no me prestas atención? Un hanyou es un medio demonio y medio humano.

A la niña le gustaba imaginarse a ese medio demonio como esos hombres que son mitad caballos mitad humanos, ¡o como la sirenita! Mitad humana, mitad pez.

Sonrió ante la idea.

-¿Cómo se llamaban?- Siempre hacia esa pregunta, con la esperanza de que algún día el cerebro cansado de su abuelito pudiese recordarlo.

-No lo recuerdo… pero bueno sabes su trágico final, ¿no? - dijo mientras se levantaba

Kagome suspiró y asintió mientras se levantaba y llevaba su plato y vaso al fregadero. No le gusta para nada de nada ese final tan triste.

El tiempo corrió y la niña pasó a jugar en su habitación, pero ella no había olvidado su plan. Así que cuando su abuelito fue al baño, ella vio la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirse al tempo.

Corrió todo el trayecto de su casa hasta el pozo y cuando se detuvo al fin, su corazón latía muy rápido. Ella no estaba segura si era por la corrida o por las mariposas que de pronto empezó a sentir en su estómago.

Pero ella era valiente y era una investigadora. Sus preguntas eran de gente inteligente como dijo la señorita Betty, y ella tenía muchas preguntas que iba a averiguar en ese pozo.

Pensó que sería peligroso solo saltar dentro, porque entonces no tendría como volver a subir, por lo que se sentó en la madera que enmarcaba el pozo y lo meditó. Podría ir bajando de a poco, habían algunas rocas incrustadas en las paredes interiores… Eso fue suficiente para que la niña se decidiera. De a poco, fue descendiendo, pero en un momento su pie de apoyo resbaló y Kagome no pudo detener la caída.

Cerró sus ojos y gritó con fuerza, pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Sorprendida, abrió sus ojos y vio como estaba flotando en una luz violeta. ¡Era como ser el mismísimo Peter Pan! ¡Era tan asombroso! ¡No podía esperar para contarle de esto a su mamá y a su abuelo!

De un momento a otro, la luz se había ido y la niña cayó de trasero al suelo.

-Auch… ¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntó mientras se levantaba viendo alrededor del pozo.

Tal vez había sido su imaginación…

Comenzó a escalar el pozo de nuevo, intentando salir antes de que su abuelo notara su ausencia pero se resbalaba todo el tiempo, y aquellas piedras por las que había trepado antes ahora no estaban. Era todo tan confuso. Sin embargo, Kagome Higurashi no es de las que se rinden fácilmente, ¡tenía que llegar a su casa antes de que su abuelo se enterara que no estaba o estaría _tan_ castigada!

Cuando por fin lo logró, quedó maravillada por lo que vio, estaba en un hermoso lugar, era muy grande y no se parecía en nada al tempo de su casa.

Sonrió, ajena al peligro y bajó del pozo, pero se cayó en la hierba, suspirando se puso de pie. Empezó a recorrer el lugar hasta que divisó el árbol que estaba en su casa.

-¡Sí! ¡Ahí está mi casa!- dijo riendo mientras corría hacía el árbol pero cuando llegó lo que vio la dejó pasmada, ahí había un chico… ¿dormido? de cabello blanco y largo y ¿Con orejas de perro? ¡Un hanyou!

Se acercó lentamente a él y acarició sus cabellos ya que no alcanzaba sus orejas, que eran su verdadero objetivo. En eso vio que el chico traía una flecha… pobrecito, pensó con amargura, eso debía de dolerle mucho, mucho.

Se planteó quitársela pero cuando estiró su manito hacia ella, otra mano tomó la suya.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- ¡El chico había despertado y la estaba mirando feo!

Gritó mientras golpeaba su rostro por lo que el chico la soltó y ella calló al suelo.

-Keh. Solamente eres una cachorra que viste extraño.- Murmuro suspirando

-Me llamo Kagome Higurashi.- dije mientras me levantaba. - ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Inuyasha. -dijo serio.

-Que nombre tan raro. - dijo sonriendo. -¿Y por qué estás en ese árbol, Inuyasha?

-Pues fíjate que aquí me encaje porque no tenía nada que hacer.- respondió cortante

-¿Por qué? Eso fue tonto.- dijo sorprendida.

Inuyasha bufó mientras la miraba.

-Genial… esta cachorra no sabe lo que es el sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué me llamas cachorra? ¡No soy un perro!- le espetó enfadada.- ¿Y que es sarcasmo?

-Feh ¡No sé qué hago hablando contigo!

-¡Ni yo! ¡Eres un grosero! -dijo ofendida. -Yo podría ayudarte a que dejaras de estar ahí pero como eres grosero no lo haré.

-¡Ey, espera!- gritó angustiado.- ¿En serio puedes sacarme de aquí?

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo sonriente.- Pero solo si dices las palabras mágicas…

-¿Abracadabra?- preguntó confundido.

-No, tonto. –Le contestó divertida. –Solamente di "por favor".

-¿Por favor?- preguntó.

Sonriendo, fue hacia él.

Inuyasha no estaba seguro de nada, esa niña extraña aparecía de la nada ¿y quería ayudarlo? Sí… él no iba a caer de nuevo en eso. Sin embargo, esa cachorra no era más que una niña, no veía como podía ser una amenaza, salvo que alguien la estuviese usando para herirlo. Una inhalación rápida le confirmó que no había nadie más cerca, pero eso no significaba que podía estar cien por ciento tranquilo al respecto…

Sin embargo, ¿Quién quería lastimarlo si él ya estaba aquí atrapado? ¿Para qué soltarlo para luego intentar capturarlo otra vez? No tenía sentido.

Tampoco tenía sentido que esta niña pudiese ayudarlo. En parte no la creía con el suficiente poder como para romper el hechizo de Kikyo, a pesar de eso, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad (quizá la única que tendría), y la niña había mostrado tener algo de poder, porque con su sola presencia, él había logrado despertar. Eso debía contar en algo, ¿no?

-¡La tengo! –Exclamó feliz Kagome cuando logró llegar a la flecha.

De alguna forma que ninguno de los dos supo explicar, la flecha solo se desintegro en luz rosa cuando la niña intentó quitarla.

Kagome fue cayendo hacia atrás luego de que su apoyo en la flecha desapareciera, pero no tocó el suelo, puesto que el hanyou la detuvo, jalando del frente de su remera rosa hacia él.

Los ojos de Inuyasha estaban muy abiertos, notó la niña.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso niña?- preguntó mientras los dejaba a ambos parados frente al árbol.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó confusa.

-¡Eso! –Dijo haciendo un gesto hacia donde estuvo clavado en el árbol. -Haber quitado la flecha. ¡Estaba encantada! ¿Eres una sacerdotisa?- preguntó entrecerrando su frente y mirándola detenidamente.

-¿Sacerdotisa? ¡Como la de la historia del abuelo!- dijo feliz. –No, no lo soy, pero cuando sea grande quiero ser una como la de la historia.

-¿Historia? ¿De qué rayos hablas, cachorra?- preguntó.

-¡La historia del hanyou y la sacerdotisa! ¿No la has escuchado?- preguntó mirándolo con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

Inuyasha se mostró sorprendido y dolido, miro hacia el cielo y se sentó recargado en el árbol mientras suspiraba tristemente. Kagome se sintió mal por él, y sin decir una palabra, tomó asiento a su lado, esperando a que hablara.

-Feh, sí, la he escuchado. -Murmuró sin mirarla.

-¡Yo no me caso de oírla, tiene tantas cosas! Acción, aventura, amor, todo. ¡Te la contaré! Aunque no se me los nombres.- Decidió con una sonrisa y comenzó con su relato, estaba emocionada por poder contarle a alguien más la historia que le encantaba, claro que algunas cosas se le olvidaban u otras las agregaba, pero era divertido, Inuyasha la escuchaba aunque parecía no estar prestando atención, sin embargo, podía ver como sus tiernas orejitas se movían en su dirección.

-Y entonces ella le puso un hechizo así como tú estabas y murió. No me gusto el final.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Keh… no todos los finales son felices cachorra- Dijo con una triste sonrisa.

-Pero hay algo que yo no entiendo de la historia.- dijo pensativa, Inuyasha la volteó a ver con curiosidad. -No entiendo porque la sacerdotisa llamada Perra del mal traicionera como dijiste que se llamaba le pidió al Sexy y fuerte hanyou que se transformara en humano. Si se enamoró de él es por lo que él era y mi mami dice que si amas a alguien así como es nunca le pedirías que cambiara.

Inuyasha la miró con sorpresa y se acercó, mirándola como si fuera una clase de fenómeno de circo.

-Tú… si tú amaras a alguien ¿Le pedirías que cambiara?- Le preguntó mirándola con sus dorados ojos fijamente.

-No, yo soy como mi mami.- dije sonriendo. -Si amo a alguien aunque tenga 3 cabezas lo amaré igual tal y como es. Así como se amaban mi mami y mi papi.

Inuyasha relajo sus músculos mirando a la pequeña humana que estaba a su lado. Algo en ella hacía que Inuyasha bajara la guardia, era algo como lo que había sentido con Kikyo y era diferente a la vez. Él sabía que esa niña le traería muchos problemas.

Keh, no que él le tuviese miedo a hacer frente a cualquier cosa.

-Inuyasha. - susurró la pequeña mirándolo.

-¿Qué pasa, cachorra?- preguntó.

-Tengo sueño y quiero irme a casa.- balbuceo con sus ojos casi cerrados.

-¿Dónde vives?- preguntó preocupado.

-En Tokio.- dijo la pequeña mientras se recargaba sobre él y cerraba sus ojos.

-Oye… -Pero ya era tarde.

Inuyasha miró a la pequeña que estaba dormida en sus piernas y delicadamente acaricio sus sedosos cabellos. Escuchando la respiración acompasada de la niña, vio como estaba oscureciendo y apoyo su cabeza en el árbol sagrado cerrando sus ojos sintiéndose en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Es increíble que esta pequeña cachorra sepa amar y valorar mejor que tu Kikyo. - susurró Inuyasha con una media sonrisa mientras levemente caía dormido, inconscientemente abrazando el pequeño cuerpo que tenía sobre él.


	2. Peter ¿Pan-qué?

Descargo de responsabilidad: La idea de esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de LadyBlackSwan21 y puedes encontrar su perfil en este link (que espero que fanfiction no borre): u / / ¡No olvides eliminar los espacios!

Puedes pasar por su perfil y mirar su historia que cuenta con dos capítulos, los cuales voy a modificar un poco y publicar, a su vez, voy a continuar con esta historia que amé y que necesito que tenga un desarrollo y un final.

He puesto en conocimiento de la autora que estoy utilizando su idea, puedes preguntarle a ella misma y confirmarlo.

Atte.: Popy16

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **El amor traspasa el tiempo.**

¿Peter Pan-qué?

Kagome despertó sintiéndose entumecida pero muy descansada. Se removió un poco, sabiendo a la perfección que tanto moverse sin caer de la cama. Sin embargo, cuando movió solo un poco su pierna hacia un lado, sintió que esta caía. ¿Su cama se había encogido durante la noche?

Tallándose los ojos, miró hacia donde se encontraba su pierna.

Luego miró donde se encontraba el suelo.

MUY por debajo de ella.

Gritó.

-¿Qué pasa, cachorra?- susurró adormilado.

Kagome se aferró al cuello de Inuyasha y justo sus piernas, atrayéndolas a la seguridad de su pecho.

-¡Estamos arriba de un árbol, Inuyasha!- gritó. - ¡Un árbol muy grande!

El chico intentó apartarla un poco de él, pero la niña solo se aferró con más fuerza, jalándole el cabello en el acto, por lo que optó por dejarla quieta.

-Feh, debes de acostumbrarte, cachorra.- dijo con una retadora sonrisa.- Es la manera más rápida en la que podemos viajar.

-¿Viajar? – preguntó desconcertada.

-¿Dijiste que quieres ir a tu casa, no? ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo si no vamos a la Aldea a preguntar dónde queda ese lugar, _Tokio_?

La niña lo pensó por un momento antes de asentir en acuerdo.

-¿Vuelas como Peter Pan? -preguntó luego de pensarlo. ¡Es sería taaan genial!

-¿Peter Pan-qué?- preguntó Inuyasha mientras conseguirla acomodarla lo suficiente como para poder llevarla en sus brazos mientras saltaba.

-¡Peter Pan! ¿Nunca has oído hablar del niño que nunca creció?- preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Nunca creció? ¿Entonces era un enano?- preguntó Inuyasha con una sonrisa de suficiencia. –Feh, eso no es bueno para defenderse.

-¿Defenderse? No, Inuyasha, Peter Pan nunca creció, es decir, que nunca envejeció, ¿entiendes?- dijo separando las palabras como su mamá hacía cuando ella no la entendía.

-Keh, hubieras empezado por ahí.

-¿Quieres que te cuente la historia de camino a la Aldea?- preguntó entusiasmada con la idea.

-Está bien, cachorra, pero más vale que sea una buena historia. - dijo mientras comenzaba a correr.

Kagome narró la historia de la forma en la que su abuelito lo hacía, contando hasta el más pequeño detalle. El abuelo decía que de esa forma la persona que escuchara la historia la podría imaginar mucho mejor, y ella quería que Inuyasha se enamorara de Peter Pan tanto como ella, ¡así podrían hablar todo el tiempo de él y jugar a ser Peter Pan juntos! Ella comúnmente no tenía con quien jugar, y siempre que jugaba con sus compañeros de clases en el patio a la hora del descanso, todas la niñas se pelearía por ser Wendy y ella siempre tendría que fingir ser Peter Pan. No que le molestara completamente, pero alguna vez le gustaría ser la chica.

Sonrió con satisfacción cuando vio a Inuyasha disfrutar con las peleas de Garfio y Peter, así que ella sintió la necesidad de agregar algo más de acción aquí y allá para disfrute de su oyente.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la Aldea, Inuyasha la bajó al suelo y fue caminando a la cabaña más cercana. Podía notar como Inuyasha se ponía rígido con cada paso y le gruñía a los pocos aldeanos que se le quedaban mirando.

Kagome sacudió su cabeza. Si su mamá viera que ella se comportaba de esa forma grosera por la calle, la regañaría. No sabía si Inuyasha tenía a su mamá todavía, ella no era tonta, se imaginaba que no lo hacía, que se había ido al cielo justo como su papá, por lo que no iba a mencionarlo y poner triste a su nuevo amigo.

Sin embargo, Kagome se sintió en el aprieto de regañar a Inuyasha.

La niña se detuvo en su andar y adquirió la postura que su madre usaba cuando la regañaba, manos hechas puños en la cintura, piernas ligeramente separadas, inclinándose solo un poco hacia abajo, lo cual lucía algo chistoso, porque la niña era mucho más baja que Inuyasha, y eso así que tuviese que mover su cabeza hacia arriba en una postura no muy cómoda.

-No puedes portarte así con las personas, Inuyasha.

El hanyou movió sus orejas en su dirección antes de darse la vuelta y enfrentarla.

-¡Tú no sabes nada, niña!

-¡Te estas portando de forma grosera! –contraatacó.

-Keh. –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Ahora tienes que disculparte con ellos.

Inuyasha la miró como si estuviese loca.

-NO pienso hacer eso.

Kagome muy molesta, _tanto_ que estaba a punto de ponerse realmente violenta con Inuyasha, ¡se supone que él tenía que escucharla! ¡Ella siempre escuchaba a su mamá cuando le enseñaba a comportarse!

Pero en lugar de hacer algo que también podía ser considerado grosero, Kagome suspiró y pensó en qué haría su mamá.

-¡Bien! –le gritó al hanyou. – ¡Sí tú no te disculpas lo haré yo!

¡Eso es lo que haría! Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a un grupo de hombres que le fruncían en ceño a Inuyasha. Claaarooo eso es lo que te ganas cuando eres grosero.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, no pudo disculparse en nombre de su amigo ya que de un momento a otro estaba volando por los aires. Bueno, eso hasta que su estómago aterrizó en el hombro de Inuyasha.

-¡Bájame!

-Keh, ya no fastidies, niña.

Sintió a Inuyasha caminar y detenerse en un momento, luego unos golpes sonaron. Ella seguía intentando escapar para el momento en que una voz habló.

-Pero si es Inuyasha. – Dijo una voz de una mujer muy sorprendida. - ¿Inuyasha? ¿En verdad eres tú? – preguntó.

-Keh, claro que soy yo anciana, ¿acaso creían que ese conjuro iba a dejarme dormido por siempre? - Inuyasha dejó a una curiosa Kagome en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos. – Será mejor que Kikyo venga a dar la cara.

-Lamento decir, Inuyasha, que mi hermana murió ese día. –Dijo con voz solemne.

-¿Cómo que tu hermana, anciana? ¿Quién demonios eres?

-Soy Kaede, la hermana de Kikyo. ¿Acaso no me reconoces, Inuyasha? -Preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-¿Kaede? Como has cambiado. - dijo Inuyasha sorprendido.

-Los años pasan Inuyasha… ¿Y esta pequeña? - susurró mientras veía a Kagome con gran sorpresa como si le recordara a alguien.

-Me llamo Kagome Higurashi, señora, mucho gusto.- dijo mientras le extendía su brazo.

-Mucho gusto, Kagome. –Dijo correspondiendo el saludo, luego se volteó hacia su acompañante. - ¿Es tu protegida, Inuyasha?

-Keh… ¿Protegida? Yo no protejo a nadie, anciana, solo quiero saber cómo llevarla a casa.

-Ya veo. –Dijo la anciana con la mirada perdida en la niña. - ¿Y dónde es que vives, Kagome?

-En Tokio. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Tokio? - Repitió sorprendida. - No tengo la menor idea donde queda ese lugar. –Notó cómo Inuyasha empezaba a impacientarse y agregó. - Pueden probar regresando por donde llegó.

Inuyasha asintió y con eso comenzó a alejarse a paso firme de la Aldea, con Kagome caminando a paso rápido para seguirlo, cuando lo consiguió alcanzar tomó su mano, justo como hacía con su mamá o su abuelo cuando caminaban por la calle. Kagome realmente no pensó en ello, pero el gesto fue una sorpresa para el hanyou.

-Vas a llevarme a mi casa, ¿verdad, Inu? – Preguntó suavemente la niña.

-Dije que lo haría, ¿no?- Contestó Inuyasha algo sonrojado. -¿Me llamaste, Inu?

-Sip, Inu suena más bonito. – Dijo alegre.

Inuyasha no dijo nada por un momento y entonces preguntó:

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Kagome? ¿Por dónde?

La niña lo pensó por un momento mientras recordaba. Había llegado hasta aquí cayendo del pozo…. pero al salir de ahí no se había quedado en el lugar sino que había corrido hasta el árbol donde estaba Inuyasha. Lo miró con una sonrisa mientras se abrazaba a su brazo.

-¿Sabes dónde hay un pozo? ¿Uno muy grande cerca del árbol dónde estabas?

-¿Un pozo? Podemos averiguar.- dijo mientras la cargaba.

Kagome observó maravillada como Inuyasha daba unos saltos _muuuy_ largos y en nada de tiempo ya estaban de nuevo en el árbol. Fue un poco extraño, ya que para llegar a la Aldea demoraron todo lo que dura la historia de Peter Pan en ser contada.

Una vez bajo el árbol sagrado, la niña se pudo orientar y volver por donde había llegado, con Inuyasha justo detrás de ella. Al entrar en el claro, divisó el pozo, y corrió todo lo que sus cortas piernas podían hasta llegar a él.

-¡Mira, Inu! ¡Encontramos el pozo! – Se volteó a míralo con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha se acercó y miró dentro del pozo, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados y su postura indiferente, olisqueó el aire, asegurándose que no había nada peligros allí dentro.

¿Cómo es que una niña extraña podía vivir dentro de un pozo?

-Feh. ¿Segura que aquí es?- preguntó.

-Sí, te voy a extrañar mucho, mucho, Inuyasha.- Dijo abrazando su pierna.

Inuyasha suspiró mientras la cargaba hasta ponerme a la altura de su pecho yo. La niña no perdió el tiempo en acurrucarse en él, usando sus manos para acariciar su plateado cabello, justo como le gustaba a ella ser acariciada.

El hanyou se sentó en el pozo y dejó a Kagome a su lado. Echando una mirada de nuevo al interior del agujero, su mente divagó sobre las posibilidades de que la niña realmente pudiese no ser humana. Es decir, se veía como humana y olía como una, pero ¿vivir en un pozo? Eso no era algo de humanos.

-Es momento de saltar. –Declaró la niña, poniéndose de pie sobre el marco del pozo.

-¿Pero qué…? – Antes de que Inuyasha pudiese decir más, Kagome ya estaba haciendo un salto mortal dentro del pozo.

Ahora, Inuyasha podría ser muchas cosas, pero primero, no era estúpido, estaba bastante seguro que una caída así podría lastimar gravemente a la niña. Y segundo, ¿qué mierda pasaba con esta cachorra? ¿No conocía el peligro?

El hanyou se lanzó de cabeza dentro del pozo, jalando del brazo de la niña y protegiéndola en su pecho, hizo una maniobra rápida para caer sobre sus pies suavemente.

-¿Qué demonios?

El suelo parecía no estar en ningún lugar por debajo de los pies de Inuyasha. Sucedió lo mismo que la primera vez que Kagome lo atravesó, la luz violeta divertida los mantuvo flotando hasta que, como si se tratase de un interruptor, esta se apagó de súbito y finalmente aterrizaron de pie al final del pozo.

-¡Inu, estoy en casa! ¡Esta es mi casa! - gritó feliz.

En un salto, Inuyasha la sacó del pozo y la puso sobre sus pies, la niña no perdió el tiempo, tomó la mano del chico y lo jaló para que fuera a conocer a su familia.

-Cachorra, yo debería irme. - susurró mirando alrededor.- ¿Estás convencida que es tu casa? No la siento muy segura.

En eso, se escucharon ruidos de voces provenientes de la cocina, así que Kagome ignoró a Inuyasha y se dirigió en esa dirección.

-¡Mamá! ¡Abuelo! ¡Estoy en casa! – Exclamó apenas hubieron entrado a la casa.

-¿Kagome? –Gritó una voz femenina sorpresa, y desde la cocina salió la figura de la mamá de la niña corriendo. -¡Por dios, Kagome! ¿Dónde estabas?

Pero no puedo explicarse. La abrazo muy apretadamente, tanto que Inuyasha tuvo que trabajar muy duro en su instinto de separarlas, ese abrazo podría dejar marcas en la cachorra.

¿Desde cuándo eso era algo importante para él?

Joder, ¿no había aprendido su lección con Kikyo ya?

-Lo siento mucho, mucho, mami. Salí a explorar el pozo y me perdí. ¡Es tan grande! Y la luz violeta es _tan_ divertida. ¡Volé como Peter Pan, mamá!

-¿Kagome, linda, de qué hablas? – Dijo separándola de su cuerpo un poco para mirarla a la cara.

-¡Del pozo, mamá! – Habló como si fuese obvio. – Y luego me perdí. Entonces encontré a mi nuevo amigo, Inu, y él me ayudó a volver. – Entonces se inclinó un poco hacía el oído de su madre y susurró. – Creo que él puede tener algo del polvo de hadas de Peter Pan, mami, voy a intentar convencerlo de que me dé un poco.

En ese momento, la cabeza de la mujer se alzó para encontrarse con la figura de Inuyasha, quién las miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Solo cuando se percató de su mirada, el hanyou frunció el ceño.

Sí, ella era la mamá de la cachorra, pero eso no significaba que el solo iba a dejarla con esta mujer que apenas conocía.

Kagome eligió ese momento para hablar.

-Mami, él es Inuyasha.- dijo sonriente.

Inuyasha se puso en guardia, esperando cualquier reacción que la mujer tuviese contra él. Si intentaba atacarlo, se llevaría a la cachorra por el pozo y correría, decidió. Si solo le gritaba y le exigía que se largase, entonces la dejaría con ella, pero estaría vigilando.

Sin embargo, cuando la mujer sonrió, y sin miedo tomo la mano de Inuyasha, estrechándosela, él estuvo realmente confundido. Que una niña no le temiese era una cosa, pero que una mujer adulta ni siquiera le diera asco tocar su mano… ¿Qué demonios sucedía con esta familia tan rara?

-Muchas gracias, Inuyasha, no sé cómo pagártelo.

Luego de un segundo de aturdimiento logró hablar.

-Keh, no fue nada. – Entonces se dio la vuelta, listo para saltar a través del pozo.

-¡Inu, espera! – La voz de Kagome lo detuvo. – Vas a venir por mí mañana, ¿verdad?

Él dudó, mirando por ayuda a la mamá de la niña, pero esta solo le sonrió.

-Cachorra… - Comenzó.

-¡Por favor!

Inuyasha miró hacia el techo y suspiró. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Involucrarse con una humana _de nuevo_? ¿Qué, en el mundo, estaba mal en él?

Apretó fuertemente los puños.

La niña no era cómo Kikyo, lo sabía, ella era inocente y su madre tampoco parecía una amenaza, pero ¿no fue así como empezó todo con Kikyo también? ¿No empezó todo con el pensamiento de que la mujer _jamás_ lo traicionaría?

¿Y entonces qué? Si rechazaba a esta niña, no habría motivo para que jamás confiara en nadie. Él había aprendido a vivir por su cuenta, pero en el tiempo en el que sintió que Kikyo era suya, que pertenecía a alguien, que tenía un hogar… sí, eso se había sentido bien. ¿Cómo podría retomar su vida sin sentir eso nunca más?

Miró a la niña.

Era solo una cachorra, no podía hacerle daño.

No la _dejaría_ hacerle daño.

Si alguna vez le daba un motivo para preocuparse, entonces adiós. Eso sería todo. Se propuso estar más atento de lo que lo estuvo con Kikyo, de esa forma, no le volvería a suceder.

-De acuerdo, cachorra.

 _Esperaba no arrepentirse de esto._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A: Las que hayan leído el capítulo dos que escribió LadyBlackSwan21 sobre esta historia, sabrán que lo modifiqué MUCHO. No fue mi intención en un comienzo, pero no pude detenerme.

Voy a crear al Inuyasha más realista que me sea posible, y creí que, con la traición de Kikyo tan reciente, no confiaría en Kagome de buenas a primera. Sin embargo, NECESITO que lo haga para que la historia tenga sentido jaja así que eso es lo que surgió.

¿Qué tal te pareció la idea?

Saludos desde Uruguay.-


	3. El sexy y fuerte hanyou

**El amor traspasa el tiempo.**

El sexy y fuerte hanyou.

Con un fuerte salto, Inuyasha aterrizó de pie fuera del pozo. Camino con paso tranquilo hasta la puerta de la casa de la cachorra y entró sin tocar.

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que él había acompañado a la cachorra a su casa y desde entonces él había permanecido a su lado. Primero para velar por su seguridad, luego porque simplemente no quería dejarla ir.

Ahora en parte también lo hacía por el ramen. ¿Cómo había podido vivir todo este tiempo sin probar esa comida?

A Kagome no se le permitía cruzar el pozo, ni siquiera acompañada por él y con la promesa de que nada malo le sucedería. La mamá de la niña decía que Kagome era demasiado joven como para estar lejos de su casa. Él no se tragaba esa historia. Sabía que la mujer estaba nerviosa por los demonios en su época, e Inuyasha realmente intentaba no sentirse ofendido porque olvidara que él también era un demonio, uno realmente fuerte que podía cuidar a la cachorra sin problema. Keh.

-¡Inuyasha! – Gritó la voz de Kagome desde la cima de las escaleras. -¡Ya estás aquí!

Ella se aventó hacia el hanyou y éste la atrapó, sosteniéndola con sus manos por la cintura y "haciéndola volar". Ese era su juego regular, Inuyasha la lanzaba al aire y luego la atrapaba, eso hacía reír mucho a Kagome, pero ponía de los nervios a la mamá de la niña.

-Hola, cachorra. –Dijo poniéndola en el piso.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaste! – Y luego agregó muy seria. – Tengo algo que contarte.

-¿Qué pasa, cachorra? – Preguntó con el presentimiento de que tendría que desmembrar a alguien.

La niña lo jaló hasta que se sentaron en el sillón y tomando su mano como lo hacía su mamá con ella cuando quería decirle algo feo, comenzó a hablar.

-Hoy en la escuela un grupo de compañeras estaban hablando sobre lo que harían en la fiesta de pijamas que habían planeado en la casa de Lily. Invitaron a casi todas las chicas salvo a Amy y a mí. – Hizo silencio por un momento e Inuyasha se dividía entre querer ir a enseñarles una lección a esas niñas y su temor por las posibles lágrimas de Kagome, jamás había visto llorar a la niña, pero siempre había una primera vez. – Le dije a Amy que podíamos juntarnos nosotras en casa pero ella me dijo que no podía porque iba a pasar el fin de semana en casa de su abuela.

-Cachorra… - comenzó pero se detuvo porque no sabía que decir. ¿Algo sobre cómo golpear a las otras niñas, tal vez?

-Así que todos se van a divertir esta noche salvo yo. – Una sonrisa comenzó a crecer en el rostro de la niña. – Le dije esto a mami y ella me dijo que podía invitarte para que tengamos ¡nuestra propia fiesta de pijamas aquí!

-¿Una fiesta de pijamas?

-¡Sí! – Gritó emocionada.

-¿Pero eso no es algo de niñas? – Soltó sin pensar.

La carita de Kagome cambió rápidamente a una expresión infeliz.

-¿No vendrás a mi fiesta de pijamas? – Unas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas de la niña.

Inuyasha se desesperó.

-¡No llores! –Dijo levantando sus manos para detenerla. –Keh, claro que vendré. Podemos hacer lo que sea que se haga en las fiestas de pijama.

La niña contuvo un sollozo y se limpió las mejillas con sus manitas.

-¿Podemos ver películas?

-Claro.

-¿Y podemos quedarnos despiertos toda la noche?

-Seguro.

-¿Y podemos pintarnos las uñas y maquillarnos entre nosotros?

-¿Qué? No. No vamos a maquillarnos y nada de esa cosa _pinta uñas_.

-Bueno. – Dijo la niña dócilmente, bajando su mirada para que el hanyou no pudiese ver su decepción.

Joder.

Inuyasha suspiró.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, también podemos hacer eso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era pasada medianoche y ambos ya habían comido una cantidad perturbadora de ramen.

Habían bajado el colchón de la cama de Kagome y lo habían puesto en el suelo del living, justo al lado del sillón de tres asientos donde estaba acostado Inuyasha. La mamá de la niña también les había traído mantas y almohadas y en la tele estaba viendo una película que Kagome había afirmado que Inuyasha iba a amar totalmente.

-Es sobre una chica que se viste de hombre y va a la guerra en lugar de su papá que está viejito y no puede ir. Ella se llama Mulán y es muuuuy valiente. –Había dicho Kagome.

-Keh, ese padre suyo arriesga la vida de su hija en lugar de la suya, es un cobarde.

-¡No! – Le explica enérgica la niña. – El papá no sabía que ella haría eso. ¡Tienes que ver la película primero!

Eran las 2 am cuando los créditos empezaron a salir y Kagome apagó la tele.

-¿Qué te pareció?

-Keh, ese Yang es un estúpido.

-¡No! Él es muy lindo. – Lo rebatió.

-Es un debilucho. Mulán tuvo que salvarlo todo el tiempo.

-Eso es un poco cierto, pero él le enseñó todo lo que sabe.

-Feh.

Inuyasha se relajó en el sofá, con un brazo detrás de su cabeza y el otro fuera del sillón, tocando el colchón que era la cama de Kagome por esta noche. Con los ojos cerrado y tranquilo, no dejó de notar como la niña se trepaba rápidamente sobre él hasta quedar acostada sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué haces, niña?

-¡Nosotros deberíamos hace eso, Inuyasha! – Habló demasiado fuerte y demasiado cerca de las sensibles orejitas del hanyou.

-¡Ay, cachorra! ¡No grites!

La niña, impaciente, tomó el cuello del haori con sus puños e intentó de nuevo.

-¡Tenemos que hacerlo! ¡Tenemos que ser como Mulán y Yang! – Exclamó.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y miró a la niña y por un momento, solo uno muuuuy chiquitito (lo juraba) vio a Kikyo en ella, y eso lo asustó.

¿Ser como Mulán y Yang? ¿Un equipo? ¿Justo como lo que tenía con Kikyo? No. No había manera en que él se involucrara de esa forma otra vez con nadie. Él estaba con Kagome ahora porque ella era solo una niña. Inofensiva. Vulnerable. Incluso con ese poder espiritual que tenía, no había forma de que pudiese contra él, porque ella no estaba entrenada, y eso era lo que le daba algo de paz. Entonces, ¿qué? Si ella elegía comenzar a hacerse fuerte, ¿él sería un cobarde y se iría?

¿Por qué?

Él no le tenía miedo a nada. Keh. Mucho menos a un humano. ¿Entonces por qué sentía esto tan parecido al… miedo? ¿Estaba asustado de ella? ¿Estaba asustado de Kikyo? Tal vez. Y eso era vergonzoso. ¿Asustado de unas humanas?

¡¿Por qué?!

¿Eran más fuertes que él? ¿Más hábiles? No. Pero tenían mucho poder sobre él, el suficiente como para destruirlo.

Porque él no podía tocarlas. Y no porque tuviesen un halo mágico a su alrededor o algo parecido. Ellas no lo necesitaban. Él simplemente no podía lastimarlas aunque su vida dependiese de ello. Tenían algo especial en ellas que hacía que él fuese estúpido.

Estúpido, estúpido y muy descuidado.

-De acuerdo, cachorra, te enseñaré a pelear.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A: ¡Hola! Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, he estado ocupada, tuve que dar respiración boca a boca a mi pobre casi abandonada historia de wattpad, pero al fin puede hacerme un espacio entre eso y el trabajo para revivir esta.

Espero sus comentarios que siempre me animan.

Saludos desde Uruguay.-


End file.
